


Can't We Stay At Yours Next Time?

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: Lucas prefers staying at Eliott's, Eliott prefers staying at Lucas'.





	Can't We Stay At Yours Next Time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post season 3 (and somehow assumes that both Manon and Lucas can live in the flat at the same time in rooms of their own, oops).

At first, Lucas’ heart stutters when he finds that he is alone in bed, the covers wrapped around him as if he were the only one who was supposed to be there. Then, his eyes wonder to look out of his window and find themselves resting on Eliott’s jacket, slung off the back of his desk chair and his heart calms again. He takes a deep breath, feels himself come closer towards a place of peace and slowly, he starts to hear voices meander out from the gap underneath his bedroom doorframe. Eliott’s voice immediately stands out to him, causing the corners of his lips to reach towards his eyes.

That is, of course, when Eliott and Lucas have decided to spend the night at the latter’s. When Lucas wakes at Eliott’s, there is no such stutter of his heart, because, as his eyes flutter open, they instantaneously rest on Eliott. He lies, or sits, on the bed beside him, soft hair falling over his eyes as his head is bent forward, focused intently on the paper in front of him and pencil in his hand. When Eliott next glances up, to ensure he is capturing Lucas in the right way, he notices that his boyfriend is awake, and a smile casually appears across his features. He leans forward, to give Lucas the relief of their lips touching for the first time that day.

On one such morning, after the drawing has been placed to one side, for now, and they have managed to find themselves in a greater state on undress than when they woke, Lucas finds himself suggesting, “Can’t we stay here all the time?” He asks the question whilst his fingers absentmindedly curl themselves in and out of Eliott’s hair, moving it onto and off of his cheek as Eliott’s head rests in the crook of his neck.

“We could,” Eliott replies slowly, pondering the question. Lucas feels Eliott’s toes curl and uncurl against his calf where their legs are entwined. “But I like staying at yours.” 

“You like staying in an apartment with paper thin walls and flatmates as nosy as gossip websites?” Lucas counters, beginning to become passionate about the subject.

“You only say that because you’re the loud one.” Eliott raises himself up from his position on Lucas’ chest so that they are facing each other, noses almost touching. He moves his eyebrows up and down in one exaggerated motion. Lucas opens his mouth in shock at the comment, even though he knows it to be true. Instead of a counter attack, he decides to scowl at the boy in front of him. “I’m joking, I’m joking,” Eliott chuckles, planting a quick kiss on Lucas’ cheek, before pulling back. “But, I do like staying there.”

“Why?” Lucas asks, rearranging the hand that has been playing with Eliott’s hair before he moved to resume a similar motion on his bare shoulder.

Eliott lets out a low hum as he tries to think of the best way to phrase his opinions. “Well, I like spending time with your flatmates there. I’m always the first to wake up and Manon is somehow awake at the crack of dawn too.” He lets his gaze begin to wonder from Lucas’. “She’s got some interesting opinions on art, and culture, and politics, and life.”

He pauses, giving Lucas the opportunity to speak. “So, you like spending time at mine because you like spending time with other people?”

The way Lucas squints slightly tells Eliott that he’s joking, earning the younger boy a roll of Eliott’s eyes in return. “Well, yes, I do. If I could spend all my days with just you, I would, but when you live alone, like I do here, then it can be nice to see other people as well.”

“That’s what I like most about waking up here.” Lucas tips his head back for a second, letting himself feel the silence in the apartment around him. “It’s just us, and when I wake up, you’re always by my side. I love waking up like this, with you drawing next to me.” Lucas locks his gaze tightly onto the tall boy’s, searching for the idea that he may feel the same way.

“You are my favourite subject, especially when you sleep,” is the only response Eliott can find himself to give.

“And it scares me, a bit,” Lucas admits after a moment, “waking up without you there after falling asleep in each other’s arms.” Eliott notices that the boy’s fingers have become still on his shoulder. “It worries me, thinking that you’ve disappeared again.” He notices a line of water is building itself up across Lucas’ lower lids.

Eliott immediately sits up, pulling the younger boy with him and wrapping him into a hug tight enough that he hopes to convey everything he can’t put into words. “Hey,” he whispers softly, rubbing his hands along Lucas’ smooth back in gentle circles.

After a moment, Lucas begins to pull back, Eliott, reluctantly, letting him. He can see the watermarks that a couple of tears have left on Lucas’ cheeks. “It’s okay though,” Lucas smiles, “because then I hear your voice through the walls and I see your jacket on the chair and I know that you’re there, even if you’re not next to me.”

Eliott opens his mouth, ready for words to appear on his tongue, but he finds himself lacking. Instead, he chooses to close the small distance between their lips, to feel the soft push and pull of their mouths moving in unison and to taste the slight sting of salt on his tongue from the tears that have just escaped from Lucas’ eyes.

They have shared comforting kisses before, almost as much as they have shared passionate kisses, as they have shared rushed kisses in the corridors before one of them has had to run off to class to avoid being late, as they have shared kisses hello and kisses goodbye, but they can feel the difference in this one. It stems from love, but many of those others have as well. No, this kiss stems from a need and an appreciation for the other’s existence in their life, it comes from a shared emotion of love and pain and the joy that both those emotions inevitably bring.

It is Eliott who pulls away, finally bring the words together in his mind. “Even if I’m not there, I’m with you. You’re much better at science than me, so you can tell me that I’m wrong, but my love for you is in every cell in your body, it’s in every smile, every laugh, every tear; it’s in everything. Okay?”

“You would definitely be an awful scientist.” Lucas slowly shakes his head, a stray stand of hair slipping down to rest lightly on the bridge of his nose. “But I love you, and I would take waking up in that apartment every day because I love you that much.”

Eliott nods, knowing that no more needs to be said, that they both understand how much the other means. A gentle silence envelopes them, neither one being sure how long they sit in it for, time not being able to be marked by the gentle touches of their noses, the small breaths of each other’s scent, the careful brushing of lips.

Eventually, as all silences must end, sound returns to the life of the two boys. “Does that mean we can stay at yours next time?” Eliott asks, a smug smile on his face.

Lucas shakes his head for the second time that morning. “I meant it as an expression of love.”

“So …” Eliott draws the word out, raises his eyebrows as he does so.

“So,” Lucas sighs, “you’ll have to make me want to leave this bed first.” Lucas’ hands reach up to cup the older boy’s cheeks, his head moves closer to connect their lips and his body pushes forward to bring them both back to lying on the mattress, all teasing and decisions and expressions of love momentarily forgotten in the touch of skin on skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried to write some pure fluff to cheer myself up after the hell of episodes 5 and 6, didn't quite work out that way.


End file.
